Protective
by svufan001
Summary: Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola go undercover to crack a tough mafia cause. Working the streets the pair must watch each others backs as things soon get dangerous. Will they tell each other their true feelings before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Protective**

**Thought i would give it ago as their aren't many fin and Olivia fics, i'm looking for a beta so please forgive any mistakes for the time being. Once i find a beta i will repost the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>7th December<strong>**

**Thursday 5pm**

Captain Cragen let out a heavy sigh as he placed the phone back onto the receiver. To say that he was having a bad day wouldn't even come close, he was past wondering why he ever stopped drinking. Last Monday a case was passed over from homicide just as they all got ready to go home, a girl in her late teens had been found dead in a alley way. she was on a well know hookers street so all the seminal fluids weren't a shock, the auction number on her chest was.

He walked over to the door letting out another heavy sigh before going to let his detectives know. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were sat at their desks going over statements for the 5th time that day.

"That was the feds" Cragen announced walking through the door "they don't have the time or the resources to deal with this and they don't think we do either."

"so they just want us to drop the case? captain we can't do that" Olivia protested from behind a pile of unfinished paperwork.

"There's nothing we can do, we need people to go undercover. No one here has the time or experience for this " Cragen defended. He hated the fact that the Jane doe they had found wasn't going to get any justice and all the girls that were getting sold at god knows where.

"I do, I can handle this" Olivia said ignoring Elliot's protested "Huang can help me with a profile" **.**

"Olivia these are dangerous people and you don't have the experience for it" Cragen said raising his voice "and that's the last I want to hear about it". He turned and walked back into his office slamming the door behind, he wasn't frustrated with Olivia but with himself.

* * *

><p>"eight damn hours" Fin complained as he walked into the precinct followed by Munch "Alex is going to have your ass"<p>

"what took so long?" Elliot asked glancing down at his watch. Fin walked over to his desk and collapsed into his chair while Munch turned to answer Elliot.

"The justice system in this country is beyond repair, a simple remark about the suspect and the whole case is seen as unfit to continue".

Elliot and Olivia both glanced at Fin hoping for a simpler explanation.

"he compared the suspect to jack the ripper , judge decaled a mistrial" fin explained

"Because you talked about a famous murderer ?" Olivia questioned

"Na the mistrial was declared after he made juror number 3 cry" fin said shaking his head at Munch who simply held up his hand and muttered "don't ask" as he went to make a coffee.

Several hours later the office was fairly quiet as Elliot had returned home after several missed calls from Kathy while John had been dragged from the office by a very annoyed ADA. Captain Cragen had been called away by the press who were demanding to know what was happening with their Jane Doe case.

Olivia kept glancing up at Fin making sure to avoid any eye contact, she couldn't let this Jane Doe case go. She couldn't get the picture of her laying down that dirty alley while the man that did it was off killing or buying more women.

"Liv baby if you're struggling to keep your hands to yourself all you have to do is ask" Fin smirked leaning back in his chair. Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to stop herself from smiling.

"I was just thinking about something but it's complicated" Olivia tried to explain.

"I'm up for anything you are" Fin smiled.

"I'm being serious here Fin"

"me too baby" Fin held his hands up in defence as Olivia started to walk away "ok I'm sorry, what is it?". Fin grabbed her gently and spun her round to face him, wiping the smile from his face trying to show her he was being serious.

"There's a problem in the case me and Elliot are working and Cragen's stalling" Olivia said staring into his eyes trying to gage his reaction.

"Why?" Fin asked confused, the captain only put a stop to something when it was serious and that usually ended up with Olivia or Elliot going behind his back anyway.

"we need to send someone in undercover but the feds don't have the time. Cragen doesn't want me to do it because I don't have much experience in this sort of thing but ..."

"I do" fin smiled, he liked being reminded that he had a use around the place.

"Really? " she smiled back. It was easier than she expected.

"so what's the gig?"

"Selling young woman "

"ok so you want me to pretend I want to buy?"

"no..." Olivia bite her lip.

"What?" fin asked narrowing his eyes, he could tell by her body language she was lying about something.

"We don't know much about it, we need someone to go in to chat to some of them and gather some information"

"you need a pimp" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "who exactly will you be? "

"anyone you want me to be." Olivia said with a playful wink "I'm sure you can trick the mafia". Fins smile fell, his eyes widened into that of shock and he started to walk towards the door.

"the mafia!" he shouted walking away

"hey fin" Olivia shouted shock, fin turned to face her just as he was about to step through the doors .

"I'm not doing it, these people are too dangerous liv." fin replied before leaving. Olivia let out a sigh before heading back to her desk. It was going to be a long night.

**8th December**

**Friday 9am**

Olivia suppressed another yawn as she scribbled down a name and number from a screen. she was determined to catch a break even if she had to do it on her own. Glancing at her watch she knew that everyone would be here soon and she only had moments before she would have to cover her tracks. Lying wasn't one of her strong points especially when Elliot was there.

"Liv tell me you haven't been here all night" Elliot said walking into the precinct looking over at Olivia, she was wearing the same stripped black suit as yesterday and her short hair was facing very direction "have you even slept?"

Olivia didn't even glance up from the file and only grunted in response as she switched the computer off and began to pile her files back up.

"Did she go home?" John asked as everyone else appeared in the doorway.

"Go home Olivia" Cragen said walking over to see what she was working on. He flicked open the only file not piled up "I told you to drop this case".

"I was just finishing some things up" Olivia said standing up "Captain there's been a accident, my friends died so can I get some time off ".

"Sure take all the time you need" Cragen replied glancing suspiciously, he knew she was lying but she took these cases to heart and needed time every now and then.

Olivia grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and walked out leaving them all stood starring at each other.

"Hold on, I count four people here" John declared pointing at each of them in turn.

"so?" fin moaned walking over to his desk.

"well we all seem alive, Olivia has friends outside of work?"

"shut up and sit your ass down, these dd5's have been on your desk for 3 days"

"Yeah and you're in enough trouble John" Cragen said walking to his office, Munch gave his captain a wary smile hoping he hadn't been told the true extend of the trouble he had caused.

Surely she wouldn't just go home and give up on the case fin thought grabbing his latest case file. She wouldn't be stupid even to go hunting on the streets by herself, Liv could handle herself but these kind of people would kill blow up a bus just to kill a single person. Fin shuck his head. He knew deep down that Olivia would do anything to help, even that undercover job in a prison nearly had her raped or worse killed.

"Shit" fin grabbed his keys and jogged from the office ignoring a sarcastic remark from munch involving the office being on fire. He raced down the steps taking them two at a time nearly going head of heals as he missed one of the steps. He raced out the doors of the building and looked round but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Fin walked around the car park glancing at the cars and their number plates eventually finding Olivia's car which was the only one with a broken side mirror.

"hey, what's wrong ?" Olivia asked coming up behind fin "is everything ok?".

"What you up to liv?" fin turned round and leaned against her car and looked straight into her eyes "and don't give me that friend dying crap".

Olivia handed fin a piece of paper from her jacket pocket, the note read '_Billie Johnson 01915862929'. _"He works narcotics, he said he wants to meet up for lunch".

"yeah I know who this guy is, you're going undercover with him" Fin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again "Fine, I'll do it".

"Fin you don't have to, this guy has done undercover before. We'll be fine, don't worry about it"

"This guy can't even tie his shoe laces without everyone guessing he's a cop. He'll get you both killed."

"You'll really don it?" Olivia asked smiling. Fin nodded and Olivia leapt forward and kissed Fin on his cheek.

"Come on, we still have to ask captain" Fin smiled back putting an arm around Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review, if your a beta please pm me :)<strong>

**p.s. season 13 starts today! Im really going to miss chris but atleast we still have munch and fin :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the review, i love reading them. Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>"The answer is still no" Cragen shouted at his two detectives in his office "these are dangerous people and I'm not going to put two of my best detectives in danger." He was in two minds whether to suspend them after an hour of repeating himself. He had nearly fallen out his chair when a very happy Olivia and Fin almost bounced into his office announcing they had some good news. Of course Cragen was old and wise enough not to ask how far along Olivia was. By the sounds of it, he had made a very wise choice.<p>

"Captain we can't leave them poor girls, how many more Jane Does have to turn up before we actually do something?" Olivia shouting back taking Fin by surprise. Fin hadn't been able to get a word in since they entered the office, apart from a lot of nodding when Cragen looked at him. Captain Cragen just turned and starred at Olivia debating how much time off to make her take.

"Captain listen, you know I can handle this sort of thing. I'll sort her out, give her some tips. I won't let anything happen to her" Fin suggested. Cragen turned to face the wall and closed his eyes. It was easier to turn away Olivia with her fantasy idea's but with Fin on side he didn't have much of a choice. Either way she would go ahead and do it, she would be out on the streets alone going against the scum of the earth.

Cragen cared about Olivia, he thought of her as a daughter he had never had. He felt like he should ground her half the time when Olivia and Elliot had came to his office on bad behaviour. Of course that was a regular event but it seemed harder each time to go against her when she set her heart on something.

"You want this case then you got it but i want you both with Haung making tight profiles and you don't go near anyone until fin gives you the all clear" Cragen said giving in. He turned and pointed at Fin "And i mean it, she doesn't step a foot outside until you know she's ready".

"you have my word " Fin nodded sliding of the captains desk and escaping out the office with Olivia before Cragen had the chance to change his mind . Fin smiled at Olivia as they left the office "I'm a brilliant teacher baby ". Olivia just rolled her eyes and went over to Munch and Elliot who were exchanging cash.

"Told you Cragen would give in" John smiled putting the money inside his jacket.

"You sure about this?" Elliot asked leaning back in his chair. His question was asking the pair but his focus was aimed on Olivia.

"Don't worry, I always look after my girls" Fin smiled winking at Olivia.

"So we heard that Fins going to share his talents" John Munch smiled at Olivia.

"As long as that's all he's sharing" Elliot said raising an eyebrow at Fin.

"A guy can only resist so many times" fin laughed raising his hands in defence.

Fin walked towards Olivia and placed a hand on her shoulder grinning. "Come on baby, think its time to help with you dressing up or should i say dressing down". Fin ran his eyes down Olivia's figure with a smile which didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't think I have the right clothes at mine" Olivia smiled.

"I know just the place" Fin offered Olivia his arm before leading her to the door.

* * *

><p>Lenny's palace<p>

Friday 8th December

11.23 pm

Fin pulled up outside a tired looking building, the doors and windows looked like they were just hanging on. The paint work had obviously not been updated in many years and from the look of the place whatever was inside was cheap.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked casting a sceptical glance over the building. Compared to the places she was used to shopping, this was a dump.

"My man Lenny will hook you up" Fin replied getting out the car the same time as Olivia.

"I'm not sure this will be my kind of store Fin"

"your kind of clothing won't do much good on the streets"

Fin opened the store door letting Olivia walk in first. The clothes were very tacky but whoever this Lenny person was he was good at keeping his store tidy. Everything was stored away tidy and in the correct order with labels.

A white guy with a blue stripped cap, black t-shirt, baggy grey trousers and black trainers walked through a beaded doorway

"my man" lenny shouted at Fin raising his right hand. Fin held out his own hand out and smiled back at Lenny giving a sideways glance at Olivia. "Mmm what have we got here?" Lenny put his hand on his chin and stepped back to give Olivia the once over.

"This is Olivia, she needs hooking up" Fin smiled watching the uneasy expression on her face. "She needs something more suitable for work".

"Ah work" Lenny replied "Fin here always brings me his working girls". Olivia narrowed her eyes at Lenny taking his words as an insult.

"Were in a bit of a hurry" Fin said trying to stop Olivia from clawing Lenny's eyes out.

"Yeah ok, so you must be a size 6" Lenny said taking in Olivia's figure "Chest... 36B".

"34C" Fin corrected, Lenny nodded at fin before turning to head back out behind the beaded doorway.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked turning to face Fin.

"Cant hate a player baby" Fin laughed

"How did you know the exact size?"

"We all share a dressing room, i might have had a glance over once in a while"

"I'm getting changed in Cragen's office from now on" Olivia laughed turning to face a returning Lenny.

Lenny had a big Brown paper bag full with an assortment of clothes. None of them seemed to have ever seen an iron. Olivia also noticed that the clothes all seemed to have very little material.

"There you go my man" Lenny handed the bag to Olivia while Fin handed over some money. Olivia tried to control her reactions when she glanced down into the bag, she spotted a piece of underwear she wouldn't even wear for a boyfriend never mind undercover.

Fin thanked Lenny and lead Olivia and her smut filled bag back to the car. Fin grabbed the bag of Olivia and placed it in the car boot.

"You can model for me later" Fin winked as he got into the car and started up the engine.

"Some of that stuff is a bit erm... erotic" Olivia blushed, she wasn't one to get embarrassed but the realisation of what she was going to do hadn't really occurred to her.

"You've seen nothing yet" Fin laughed "want to grab some Lunch before we head back?"

"yeah sure" Olivia agreed realising how hungry she actually was. She hadn't eaten much last night apart from the occasional coffee and biscuit.

**Precinct **

**2pm **

Olivia and Fin walked into the precinct after a enjoyable meal at a near cafe where they fought over the bill. Fin had won after managing to convince Olivia that a working girl never pays for anything and it would make good practice. Although Olivia wasn't convinced that was the real reason.

"Oh so you remember where you work?" Elliot called heading into the office for a coffee. Munch was sat at his desk looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He hadn't even glanced up at them to acknowledge their arrival or to even make a sarcastic comment.

"everything alright John?" Olivia asked giving a worried glance at Fin.

"Not when I'm finished with him" a Voice said striding in from behind Fin. Casey Novak walked straight over to John Munch's desk and slammed a case file on his desk. "Not going to thank me for fixing it?".

"How did you fix it?" Elliot asked walking back into the room with Captain Cragen.

"What where you fixing?" Olivia asked placing a hand on Munch's shoulder. He looked up to give Casey a smile of thanks although he still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"The Linvad case, the one where a mistrial was caused thanks to a certain detective" Casey explained "I filed a retrial and would have had to try my case all over again".

"So you're going to just drop the case? Casey this man raped three young women" Olivia asked shocked.

"No I made a deal. 25 years before he has a chance of parole" Casey smiled as the detectives starred in shock.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cragen asked.

" Well, when I reminded Mr Linvad that I would be recalling up detective John Munch he asked his lawyer for a deal" Casey looked down at Munch and smiled "You owe me a drink".

"How about lunch?" Munch asked relived.

"I'll take you up on that" Casey said before leaving. Most of the detectives were still in shock, Mr Linvad had taken weeks before they had managed to get enough evidence to prove that he was guilt. Each detective had taken a turn in trying to get a confession, including Cragen.

"Well I guess it was than juror number 3 that you had in tears" Elliot laughed slapping a hand on Johns back.

"Try spending hours in the car with the guy, nearly confessed to some crimes i never even committed just to get some peace" Fin joked as he went and sat down at his desk. There was a piece of paper with what looked like Cragen's handwriting on it saying _'Huang 11am tomorrow'_. "Great" Fin muttered passing the note to Olivia.

"Don't be late" Cragen shouted walking back in his office.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Remember<span>**** REVIEW**

**p.s. if you guys have any good stories then feel free to leave the name at the bottom of your review I will take a look and anything I love I will recommend when I post my next chapter **


End file.
